


The First Step to Major Changes

by Tinywriter365



Series: Changes [1]
Category: Emergency! (TV 1972)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinywriter365/pseuds/Tinywriter365
Summary: This was inspired by the episode “The Promotion”. In the episode, we know that Roy turned down the chance to take the promotion to Engineer because he wanted to stay with the squad. However, what if he decided to do some work behind the scenes so that that decision wasn’t in play down the road? We shall see…This starts the day after Johnny and Roy were hurt in the fire at the end of the show.
Series: Changes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170761
Kudos: 5





	The First Step to Major Changes

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I don’t own anything belonging to Emergency! I am only playing with the boys. I promise I will return them in good working order when I am done. … This is the first of what is likely to be a longer series, so please let me know what you think. Thanks ahead of time.

After a long, sleepless night for paramedic Roy Desoto, the blonde-haired man returned to Rampart General Hospital. As he had predicted, Joanne was okay with the fact that he had turned down the promotion to engineer. Her exact words from the night before they discussed the test results rang through his head as he found a parking spot in the familiar lot.

“Honey, I understand your decision. I know your heart has always been in medicine. I am not going to lie; the money would make life easier. The increased safety that comes with the position would make me rest easier at night. However, I could not sleep if you would not be happy with your decision.” 

Joanne had said that before the couple kissed and snuggled for the rest of the night. As much as the events of the day before had influenced Roy’s decision, his wife’s words had cemented.

Roy shook his head as he headed for the looming structure. The blonde-haired senior paramedic was at his second home away from home for two reasons. First and foremost, he was the ride home for his partner and best friend. Johnny had spent the night after twisting his knee before part of the ceiling came down on him while rescuing a security guard. 

The moment Johnny’s lead rope had gone slack when he fell, Roy felt his stomach hit the bottom of his boots. A combination of that injury, his own unplanned slide down a ladder, and the grisly accident scene for the day before had reminded the paramedic why he did his job in the squad. 

The second reason for his visit to the hospital was two-fold. He was taking the advice of his friend and mentor, Doctor Kelly Brackett. He was going to let the head of the emergency department change his bandage. The second part of this reason was a conversation that Roy felt he desperately needed to have with Johnny and Kelly. 

KMG 365

Roy walked into the emergency entrance of Rampart. He was happy to see that the normally busy department was calm, at least for the moment. The silent halls made it easy to reach the nurse’s station.

Head nurse Dixie McCall looked up and smiled at her friend. “Good morning, Roy.”

“Good morning Dix, how are you?”

“Doing well. How is your arm?”

“Itching like all get out, but okay. How was our favorite patient last night?”

Dixie smiled, “He was himself, chasing the nurses, playing head trips.”

Roy chuckled, “So he’s feeling better.”

“Yes.”

Roy let out a sigh of relief. “That’s good to hear.”

“I can tell.” Dixie laid her hand on her friend’s shoulder. “Something tells me Johnny is not the only reason you are here this morning.”

Roy blushed lightly. “Is it that obvious?”

Dixie smiled, “Only to those who can read your all-telling blue eyes.”

Roy smiled tightly. “Do you know if Kel is in? I would like to talk to him and not just about my arm.”

“You just missed him; he was heading upstairs to keep Johnny his papers and orders.”

“Do you know if he has any admin meetings today?”

“Not that I’m aware of.” Dixie thought for a moment as she pulled a small calendar out from under the counter. “Let me check.”

“Okay.”

Dixie flipped through the small planner and smiled as she closed it. “No, he doesn’t.”

“Good. Once we get Johnny squared away, can you…”

“You boys hide in Kel’s office. I’ll make sure you’re left alone unless the county does something stupid.”

Roy leaned over and gave his good friend a peck on the cheek. “Dix, you’re the best.”

Dixie smiled, “Nah, I’m not, but thanks. Now get your partner so you three can talk and your mind can rest. He’s in 210.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Roy smiled.

Dixie shook her head playfully and swatted his shoulder before he turned and headed for the elevator.

KMG 365

As if it knew Roy was there, the needed ride opened as soon as Roy hit the button. He stepped in and took a deep breath as he hit the two. He could have taken the stairs, in all honesty, but today was a good day to take the ride instead. 

The short, quiet spell helped him start to relax. However, his nerves did not fully go away just yet. They never did until he knew Johnny was good to go. The normal release nerves were compounded with needed, coming conversation. It was that talk that had  
kept him up for several hours after Joanne fell asleep in his arms.

Although he had not moved because he didn’t want to wake his wife, Roy had been awake until the wee hours of the morning. In fact, if he had stayed up much longer, he could have caught the sunrise.  
Roy took one more breath as the elevator doors slid open. The excited voice of his partner floated down the hall. Roy smiled as he caught part of what Johnny was saying. The younger man was indeed heading home today.  
The walk from the elevator to Johnny’s room was short. 

KMG 365

Roy didn’t even get the chance to knock as Johnny noticed him first. “Good morning, good morning Pally.”

Roy smiled at the sight of Johnny sitting in the wheelchair. “Good morning, Junior. I see your rental caddy has arrived.”

Roy and Kelly laughed as the two men shook hands. Brackett said, “Good morning Roy. How are you?”

“Doing even better now, Doc.”

“Good. How is your arm?”

“Itching like crazy as it heals.”

“I’ll change the bandage for you when we get you guys downstairs.”

“Thanks, Doc. After we’re done, can I talk to both of you for a while?”

The question concerned both men. Roy was not usually one who called meetings. Kel quickly answered, “Sure, Roy. Let’s go, boys.”

“Johnny, did you sign your papers?”

Johnny grinned, “I should just make a stamp of my signature for these guys, but yes today’s stack is signed and sealed already.” The younger man pointed to his belongings bag. “They even brought my scripts already.”

“Good deal.”

Roy got behind Johnny and pushed the younger man out of the room. A set of crutches were on the back of the chair for when Johnny got sore. Kel followed the partners. All three men headed for the elevator. As with the ride up, the machine opened as soon as the button was pushed.

KMG 365

Roy smiled, “How did that happen twice?”

Kel chuckled, “I want your secret, Roy.”

All three men laughed as they walked in and the doors closed. Kel hit the button, and they started moving. The ride was quiet. However, Johnny and Roy had one of their infamous silent conversations. This one gave the younger man the chance to read his partner’s eyes. The duo was close enough they considered each other brothers. They could often read and learn more by looking into each other’s eyes than words could convey. Johnny’s senses became even more heightened when he saw the concern in Roy’s eyes. He realized his partner had not slept much, and something told him the meeting he asked for was the reason.

KMG 365

The quick ride deposited both men into the still quiet emergency department. Kel led them into the closest, empty treatment room. The skilled physician made quick work of changing Roy’s bandage. He also put some medicine on the burn to speed the healing and help the itching.

Kel asked, “How does that feel, Roy?”

“Good Doc, thanks.”

“You’re welcome. I would recommend taking the next shift off, but after that, you should be good. If it gives you fits, though, come see me.”

“Will do.”

Kel put the extra supplies away and turned to his two friends. “Come on, boys, let’s go down to my office.”

KMG 365

Kel opened the door and held it as Roy pushed Johnny out of the exam room. Yes, the younger man could walk. However, the wheelchair was required for discharge. The younger man was not bothered by it as his knee was still tender following yesterday’s last call.

Kel looked up. He was about to tell Dixie when she cut him off. “You boys go talk. I’ll make sure you’re left alone unless stupidity gets out of control.”

All three men smiled as Kel spoke, “Thanks, Dix.”

“You’re welcome, boys.”

Dixie smiled as she watched all three men head for the cushy large office. 

KMG 365

Kel played doorman one more time as he held the door to his office. The large space was often the location for paramedic meetings. The medics met monthly during their assigned shifts or after major incidents. 

Once Roy and Johnny were in the room, Kel closed the door. He took a seat in a chair across from his friends. Roy sat down, heavily, in a chair next to Johnny. The youngest man in the room set the brakes on his wheelchair.

Johnny turned and looked his best friend in the eye. “Roy, what’s going on?”

Roy sighed as he dropped his head. Almost immediately, Johnny laid a hand on his neck and started rubbing it. “Take your time, partner. I can tell this is eating at you.”

The room was quiet for a few minutes until Roy raised his head and spoke. “Doctor Brackett, I don’t know if Johnny told you, but I turned down the promotion.”

Kel spoke warmly. “He did, and Hank called me too. I can’t lie; the news took a lot of stress off my shoulders last night.”

“I know, mine too. Sort of…” 

Johnny asked, “Sort of?” 

“Well, I am glad I followed my heart and stayed in the squad with you, partner. Yet, I was thinking last night.”

“That’s why you didn’t sleep.”

Roy knew he couldn’t lie to his friend. “Yes, Johnny.”

Kel asked, “Roy, if I may, what were you thinking about?”

Roy swallowed hard. Even though he was with two of his closest, most trusted friends, he was nervous. “I spent the night trying to figure out any way possible that paramedics don’t have to deal with the same crap I did.”

“What do you mean?”

Roy looked at Kel. When he spoke, his voice was full of emotion. “It’s not fair that we have to stay at the lowest rung of the ladder to follow our passion. I am not taking anything away from any member of the department. Yet, paramedics are a special breed. Lord knows there is never going to be enough of us because it takes a special person to do what we do.”

Both Kel and Johnny smiled as the senior doctor spoke. “I can’t argue with you there, my friend.”

“I think we should have every chance to gain ground in our careers while we still provide the care we do for the county. However, the department thinks otherwise.”

“Yeah, explain that to me.”

Johnny spoke before Roy could. “The big brass thinks if we can’t all take an advancement, then none of us should, which is a load of…”

“Crap.” Kel finished his friend’s sentence. “And I am being nice about it.”

“You took the words out of our mouths, Doc.”

Roy swallowed hard, “The question is how can we fix it? That’s why I came to you.”

“Oh?”

“You were instrumental in helping us get the Wadsworth-Townsend Act passed. I was hoping…”

“I can help with this one too.”

Roy swallowed hard as his nerves hit harder than he expected. Johnny once again started rubbing his neck. “I’m right there with you, partner. Just breathe.”

Roy swallowed again before he tried to talk. “Thanks, partner. I just…”

“I know. My heart is the same way. Yeah, the money is nice, but we are trained to be what we are. You especially, you’ve been in medicine since you were…”

“An eighteen-year-old wet by the ears Private in basic training.”

Johnny continued rubbing his friend’s neck as Roy started relaxing for the first time since he heard the test results.

KMG 365

Kel took a breath. He could see the emotion in his friends. “Boys, let me get started on a few things. I will let you know how it goes. Then we can make a joint presentation to the department if you want?”

Both paramedics looked their mentor in the eye. “Seriously?” Johnny asked.

“Seriously, Johnny.”

“Thanks, Doc, that really means the world to us.”

Kel put one hand on each of his friend’s shoulders. “Boys, take it easy. Let me work this one for a while.”

Both paramedics let out deep sighs of relief. They knew that Kel working on something; would eventually work in their favor. The head of the emergency department was not one that took no for an answer.

The doctor, with salt and pepper in his hair, let his friends relax. Then he spoke warmly, “Boys, I say this with sincerity and respect. I want you to get out of here and rest. We need you two back in one piece as soon as possible.”

Both paramedics chuckled as Roy got to his feet and shook Kel’s hand. Kel then shook hands with Johnny. Johnny unlocked his brakes, and the trio left the office. 

KMG 365

Since the department was quiet, Kel walked the boys all the way to Roy’s car. He smiled as he watched Roy help Johnny into his car. Once he was in, his bag was deposited behind him. The transfer's smoothness reminded the doctor that the duo had quite a bit of practice with that move.

Once Johnny was in the car, Kel closed his door and backed the wheelchair away. He waved as Roy climbed in and started the engine. The senior medic’s body language let his older friend know that he was indeed starting to relax. That took quite a bit of stress off everybody’s minds.

Roy honked as he pulled out. 

KMG 365

Kel nearly jogged back to the emergency entrance while he pushed the empty wheelchair. He wanted to get to work on his promise to the guys.

Dixie met him at the door. “Kel, are the guys okay?”

“They are now, Dix. Roy had an idea that can change things for the paramedics in the future, and he needed to get it off his chest.”

“Is it a good one?”

“An excellent one. I am going to start working on it now.”

“Okay.”

Dixie was paged. The duo broke apart with the head of emergency services already thinking about the job to come. The potential outcome brought a smile to his face.


End file.
